Caindo em olhos azuis celestes
by A Work in Progress
Summary: ESSA HISTÓRIA ESTÁ SENDO REESCRITA - Dante do Devil may cry aparece na ilha de Besaid e mexe com os sentimentos de uma pessoaLulu e Dante...seria um Danlu ou Lunte? eu consertei o prólogo que tava com problema!
1. Prólogo

Prólogo  
  
A noite na ilha Besaid estava refrescante e calma como sempre, nenhum som podia ser ouvido além do suspiro do vento e das ondas dançando e quebrando na praia. Toda a aldeia dormia tranquilamente enquanto duas mulheres conversavam animadamente perto da fogueira, o fogo crepitava enquanto uma delas ria alegremente.  
  
A outra exibia um sorriso leve na face séria enquanto continua a falar, contando uma história provavelmente. A conversa das duas teve fim quando uma explosão vinda da praia as alertou, elas se levantaram ao mesmo tempo que um homem de cabelos vermelhos saía de sua casa claramente perturbado."O que foi isso?" A mulher mais alta balançou a cabeça negativamente enquanto todos os habitantes da aldeia saíam de sua casa lentamente perguntando uns aos outros o que estava acontecendo."Veio da praia" Um rapaz loiro que acabara de sair de sua casa e agora se colocava ao lado da mulher de olhos coloridos disse. Wakka olhou para ele e depois para a mulher mais alta"Vamos ver" ele disse e começou a andar para fora da aldeia em direção a praia seguido das duas mulheres, do garoto loiro e de toda a aldeia.  
  
A medida que eles se aproximavam da praia eles podia ouvir gritos de dor de uma besta e pelos tremores no chão a fera era grande."Segure eles aqui tá?" Wakka disse para Yuna e Tidus, os dois confirmaram com a cabeça"Lu, vamos" Wakka e a maga negra começaram a andar em direção a praia. Ao chegarem lá os dois viram uma besta gigante, ela tinha aparencia de carvão em brasa e soltava fogo pelas narinas, e um homem. Com um estalo o homem se transformou em outra criatura de asas, era um demonio, não havia dúvidas disso. Com um golpe rápido de sua espada o semi demonio decepou a cabeça da besta fora, o sangue que jorrava queimava pela areia quando o homem com outro estalo se transformou de volta em um ser humano, ele se virou para os espectadores da luta, seu olhar encontrou com o da maga negra, e foi assim que azul celeste se encontrou com vermelho escura pela primeira vez. Ele deu um passo e desabou no chão. 


	2. Cap1 Convidado Inesperado

Cap.1 Convidado inesperado  
  
De manhã o homem acordou numa cama estranha, ele estava sem camisa e seu abdomem estava coberto por faixas e curativos, ele olhou em volta do quarto era tudo estranho onde ele estava afinal?  
  
Ele colocou os pés para fora da cama testando a força nos seus joelhos, ainda estava meio fraco mais mesmo assim conseguiu se por de pé e descer as escadas que levavam ao andar de baixo da casa. Qdo ele chegou lá embaixo ele descobriu que a casa estava vazia, ele não sabia se ele deveria ficar feliz ou desesperado com isso mas ele ouviu vozes vindo de fora da casa, ou seja, ele não estava sozinho depois de respirar fundo ele andou pela porta e para fora da casa.  
  
Lá fora o dia estava claro tão claro que machucava seus olhos, o céu azul e o Sol brilhando forte, se ele não estivesse tão preocupado em descobrir onde estava ele certamente teria parado para admirar a paisagem.  
  
Uma criança que estava brincando perto do templo olhou para ele "Ele acordou!!!" ela gritou apontando para o homem parado perto da casa de Wakka, ela correu até o homem pulando impolgada"Oi Sr.Dorminhoco" Wakka, Tidus e Lulu tiveram suas atenções voltadas para o homem qdo a criança gritou e agora se aproximavam dele.  
  
"Oi. Como vc está se sentindo?" Wakka saudadou  
  
"Um pouco dolorido mais bem obrigado"  
  
"Ei cara o que era aquela coisa na praia ontem a noite?! Foi incrível" Tidus disse cortando o ar com uma espada imaginária  
  
"Era um...um demonio que escapou do seu mundo"  
  
"Um demonio?! Wow isso é loucura" Wakka levou uma mão até a testa "Ainda bem que ninguém se machucou eh?"  
  
"Am..me desculpem mais...onde eu estou?" O homem perguntou  
  
"Esta é a ilha Besaid. Eu sou Wakka, esse é Tidus e essa Lulu" Ele apontou.  
  
O homem os comprimentou com um aceno da cabeça "Eu sou Dante"  
  
Yuna saiu do tempo seguida por Maechen , ela pousou os olhos no grupo conversando perto da casa e começou a andar na direção deles "Oi pessoal" Ela sorriu  
  
"Oi" Wakka disse e depois se virou para Dante "Essa é a Yuna, ela é a nossa Alta-Convocadora" Wakka disse orgulhoso se virando para Yuna e Maechen "Esse é..."  
  
"Dante, o filho de Sparda" Maechen disse cortando a fala e Wakka  
  
"Vc...conhecia ele?" O homem perguntou  
  
"Mtos conheciam seu pai caçador de demonios"  
  
"Caçador de demonios?! Vc é um caçador de demonios?!" Tidus disse com os olhos arregalados  
  
"Eu tento" Ele disse  
  
Tidus estava prestes a fazer outra pergunta para o homem qdo Yuna colocou sua mão sobre a boca do namorado."Vc precisa descansar" Ela olhou para Tidus "E vc pode fazer todas as perguntas que quiser depois disso" Tidus concordou e pressionou os lábios contra os da convocadora.  
  
Dante sorriu e foi guiado de volta para a casa pela criança e assim que ele se deitou na cama ele adormeceu instantaneamente.  
  
Qdo a noite caiu Tidus, Yuna, Lulu e Wakka sentaram perto da faogueira ao redor de Maechen."Então, vcs querem ouvir mais sobre o caçador de demonios?"   
  
"Por favor nos conte" Yuna disse. Maechen respirou fundo olhando as estrelas e começou "Num tempo qdo o mundo estava sendo dominado por demonios a esperança da humanidade caiu sibre um demonio chamado Sparda. Ele lutou ao lado dos humanos e extinguiu os demonios" Maechen parou fitando as estrelas mais uma vez e tomou um pouco de ar "Sparda morreu a mtos anos atras e agora a lenda de Sparda foi herdada por sue filho, Dante"  
  
"Então ele é um demonio?" Tidus perguntou  
  
"Um Meio-Demonio, a mãe de Dante, Crystal, era humana. Dela Dante aprendeu a não odiar a raça humana." Wakka e Tidus se entreolharam "Wow, assustador né?"   
  
"Com certeza!" Tidus concordou eqto Lulu se levantava "Onde vc vai?" Lulu olhou pra o garoto loiro "Trocar os curativos do nosso novo convidado" A maga negra disse se afastando do grupo. Yuna, Tidus e Wakka continuaram sentados em volta de Maechen fazendo inúmeras perguntas "Então ele pode se transformar em uma daquelas coisas?" Tidus perguntou. "Sim, a qualquer hora"  
  
Lulu ainda podia ouvir a pergunta de Tidus e a resposta de Maechen e não pode evitar de sentir uma pontada de medo assim que ela entrou na casa. 'Se transformar em uma daquelas coisas a qualquer hora...' Ela balançou a cabeça, não havia razão para ficar com medo. Ela subiu os degraus e abriu a porta.   
  
O quarto estava completamente escuro e tudo o que Lulu podia ver era o vulto do homem deitado na cama. Ela se aproximou do homem, os olhos delas estavam começando a se ajustar a escuridão, ela olhou para ele esticando a mão para alcançar a os velhos curativos. A mão dela estava a centimetros do abdomem do homem qdo ela sentiu um movimento rapido vindo do homem e segurou a mão dela, os olhos dele se abriram de repente, azul celeste encontrou vermelho escuro de novo qdo os olhares deles se travaram.  
  
Ela olhou fundo naqueles olhos congelantes, eles estavam brilhando na escuridão, assim como os olhos de um gato."Eu estou aqui para trocar seu curativo" Ela disse. "Ah me desculpe" Ela soltou da mão dela ainda a olhando.  
  
Ela desviou os olhos dos dela, o olhar dele fazia ela se sentir inquieta, fria e até tímida. Em silencio ela começou a retirar o curativo velho, o ferimento estava fechado deixando apenas uma grande cicatriz atravez do abdomem do homem. Ela tocou a cicatriz levemente para ter certeza de que era real, a pele contra a palma da mão dela era morna.  
  
Dante sorriu ao ver a cara confusa de Lulu."A cicatriz vai ter sumido daqui a alguns dias também." Ela olhou para ele ainda com a mão contra o corpo dele "Como?" Ela perguntou. "Uma das vantagens de ser Meio-Demonio" Ele sentou na cama "Mais mesmo assim ainda dói" O demonio olhou para ela "Vc é uma Black Mage não é?" Lulu estava achando mto dificil se concentrar em qualquer coisa com aqueles olhos brilhantes a encarando."Sim"  
  
"Estranho, vc não parece um"  
  
"Isso é porque eu não sou um Black Mage de verdade, eu não pertenço a raça deles. Eu sou só uma humana com o dom para a magia negra" Dante continuou olhando para ela eqto lulu explicava seu dom."Hm entendi, é como uma mutação então"  
  
Lulu se levantou "Eu prefiro pensar nisso como um dom"  
  
"Um dom será então" Ele sorriu eqto ela andava para porta "Durma" Ela disse antes de ir embora"  
  
"Espere!"Ele disse. Lulu se virou para encara-lo."O que foi?" Dante olhou para ela, estava escuro mas o brilho nos olhos dele permitiam que ele visse perfeitamente"Esse é o mundo de Spira?"  
  
"Sim é" Ela olhou confusa para ele."Então me diga Black Mage, as ruína do Templo Baaj ainda existem?"  
  
"Sim pq?"  
  
"Nenhuma razão em especial...só queria saber"Ele se recostou na cama eqto ela fechava a porta. 


	3. Cap2 Areia enluarada

Cap.2 Areia enluarada  
  
Quando Lulu acordou na manhã seguinte o vilarejo estava estranhamente traquilo, ela se vestiu e saiu da casa. Ela olhou em volta, o vilareja estava vazio 'O que estava acontecendo?'ela pensou enquanto ela começava a andar para o templo. Quando ela entrou no templo Yuna veio andando na direção dela "Oi"  
  
"Onde estão todos?"  
  
"O jogo dos Aurochs Juniors lembra? É o primeiro jogo deles na temporada então todos foram assistir"  
  
"O jogo dos Juniors! É claro, eu tinha me esquecido" As duas mulheres andaram para fora do templo "Então, vc viu nosso convidado por aí?" Lulu olhou para Yuna, ela estava obviamente falando de Dante." Eu estava dormindo até dez minutos atras Yuna" Yuna balançou a e sorriu "É mesmo"  
  
"Mas o que tem ele?" Lulu perguntou equanto as duas sentavam em duas cadeiras na frente de suas casas."Ele desapareceu. O Wakka foi acordar ele para ver se ele queria ir ver o jogo de blitzball mas ele não estava lá"  
  
"Talvez ele tenha voltado para a casa dele"  
  
Yuna balançou a cabeça negativamente."Eu acho que não. Ele deixou a espada e as armas aqui." Lulu ficou queta por alguns instantes pensando"Bem então...ele deve ter ido dar uma volta"  
  
"É, deve ser isso" As duas mulheres passaram o dia inteiro conversando sobre tudo, desde quando Tidus aparecera na praia até o misterioso aparecimento de Dante. Quando o Sol estava se pondo as duas caminharam para praia para esperar por Wakka, Tidus e os Aurochs Juniors. Depois de alguns minutos eles chegaram "Eles ganharam" Wakka disse ao desembarcar.  
  
"Ai meu Deus" Yuna olhou para as crianças que estavam correndo e pulando ao redor deles.  
  
"É como ter milhares de Rikkus soltas por aí" Lulu disse olhando para um bando de crianças hiperativas que estavam pulando nas costas de Wakka.  
  
"Tudo bem crianças. Crianças por favor" Yuna disse com seu tom doce de voz."CRIANÇAS!!!" A convocadora gritou. Todas as crianças pararam, Tidus e Wakka olharam para ela com os olhos arregalados e ela sorriu docemente." Venham me ajudar a preparam uma festa de comemoração" Todas as crianças começaram a rir e correr para o templo acompanhando Yuna.   
  
"Ela sabe como lidar com crianças né?" Wakka disse. "É" Tidus disse coçando a cabeça.  
  
Quando a fogueira já tinha sido acendida Yuna e as crianças arrumaram mesas de comida gigantes e Botta e Jassu tinham erguido uma faixa na entrada do vilarejo dizendo 'Parabéns Aurochs Juniors'.Ad crianças ainda estavam pulando e correndo, algumas mostrando aos seus pais os seus movimentos de blitzball.  
  
"Ei onde está a minha bola?" um garoto de cabelos loiros mutio claros perguntou."Eu acho que vc deixou ela na praia"Tidus disse.Lulu estava assistindo a cena"Eu vou pegar pra vc" A criança olhou para ela com os olhos esperançosos."Mesmo?" Lulu sorriu "Mesmo"  
  
A criança deu um pulo e a abraçou."Obrigado Lulu" Tidus disse. Lulu lhe respondeu com um aceno de cabeça e começou a andar em direção da praia. O vento que tocava seu rosto estava frio, mais frio do que ela imaginava. Ela abraçou o próprio corpo e começou a procurar pela bola do garoto."Onde está?" Ela scaneou a praia pela bola azul e branca para acha-la perto do porto"Achei!"A maga negra andou lentamente até o objeto e se abaixou para pega-lo.   
  
Alguma coisa chamou a sua atenção enquanto ela se abaixava e pelo canto de seu olho ela pode ve-lo. Ela ergueu a cabeça para a figura alta que estava olhando de volta para ela, observando todos os seus movimentos."Pq vc me olha assim?"  
  
Ele se aproximou lentamente com as mãos para tras, seus olhos travado nos dela."De que jeito?"  
  
Ela olhou fundo nos olhos dele enquanto ele se aproximava, ela sentia o olhar dele quimando sua carne e alcançando sua alma, seus segredos mais profundos."Desse jeito" O olhar congelante dela sobre ele, qualquer outro homem teria perdido toda a sua coragem embaixo desse olhar mais ele nem sequer se abalou."Eu não sei" Ele continuou a caminhar para ela.  
  
"Então pare..."Ela respondeu friamente enquanto um sorriso leve aparecia no rosto de Dante. "Vc está com medo" Ele sabia, podia ver atraves dos olhos dela.Lulu continuou a olhar para ele, sim ela estava com medo mais ela não ia admitir."Eu não estou"  
  
"Mesmo?"Aquele ar arrogante dançando pelo rosto do homem.Lulu respondeu mudando de assunto."Todas estavam preocupados. Onde vc esteve?" O sorriso de Dante ficou maior quando ele percebeu que estava certo, ela estava com medo"Ah bem, eu estive visitando um amigo"  
  
"Um amigo?"  
  
"Sim, um amigo" ele desviou o olhar dela e olhou para o mar. Lulu respirou aliviada, era extremamente desconfortavel ter aqueles olhos azuis celestes encarando ela."Eu sei pq vc tem medo de mim" ele disse antes de virar para olhar para ela. Lulu olhou para ele, era inútil negar, estava escrito pelo rosto dela, então ele continuou."Demônios odeiam humanos, vc tem medo que eu possa te atacar."Ele começou a andar lentamente para ela.   
  
Ele era incrivelmente bonito ela tinha que admitir, seus musculos eram bem definidos e combinavam extremamenteem com a sua figura alta. Seus cabelos eram claros, brancos na verdade dando a ele uma aparencia mais velha mais ao mesmo tempo ele tinha aquele sorriso de criança e os seus traços leves faziam ele parecer nada mais que um garoto, uma mistura perfeita."Eu tenho medo de vc e verdade, mas esse não é o motivo."Ela disse se virando e indo embora.   
  
Ele começou a andar atras dela."Então qual é o motivo?" Dante não parou de andar equanto ela falava."Vc me faz sentir desconfortavel."Ele sorriu, aparentemente gostando do que tinha acabado de ouvir."Eu faço?"  
  
"Sim"  
  
Com um movimento gentil Dante colocou suas mãos na cintura dela a pressionando contra a parede. Ela olhou fundo nos olhos dele, ela sabia o que iria acontecer depois e ela sabia que era errado mais ela queria tanto. O rosto dele estava muito próximo do de Lulu, tão próximo que ela podia até sentir a respiração quente dele tocando seu rosto mandando arrepios por todo o seu corpo. Ela queria falar mais sua voz tinha a abandonado.  
  
"Vc está com medo agora?" ele sussurrou, seus lábios tocando de leve os dela enquanto ele falava. Ela olhou para a boca dele, tão próxima da dela."Não" ela respondeu olhou fundo nos olhos dele, azul celeste encontrou vermelho escuro quando os lábios deles se encontraram num beijo doce. Dante puxou ela pra perto dele enquanto ele sentia as mãos dela na sua nuca puxando ele e aprofundando o beijo, ele sorriu quando as suas línguas de encontraram, ela estava gostando.  
  
Ele agarrou a cintura de Lulu a levantando gentilmente alguns centímetros do chão e quebrou o beijo plantando beijos leves no pescoço dela. Ela enterrou as unhas no pescoço de Dante enquanto ele começava a tirar o vestido dela. Lulu levou as mãos até o torso de Dante tirando sua camisa mostrando seus musculos definidos, ela sentiu seus vestido cair pelo seu corpo quando mão fortes começaram a acariciar seus seios e sua barriga. Lulu gemeu baixo enquanto ele movia uma das mãos até o meio das pernas dela.  
  
Enquanto isso na praia a maior parte dos moradores já tinham ido para suas casas, os poucos que ficaram estavam sentados em volta da fogueira."Ei onde está a Lu?" Wakka peruntou olhando em volta, Yuna e Tidus olharam em volta também."Ela foi buscar uma bola de Blitzball que um garoto deixou na praia" Tidus disse  
  
"É mais ela já deveria ter voltado"  
  
"Relaxa Wakka, vc sabe como ela é, ela deve ter parado para ver a Lua ou alguma coisa assim." Tidus disse ajudando Yuna a se levantar."É verdade Wakka, vc não deveria se preocupar tantoassim com ela." A convocadora disse.  
  
"É eu sei"   
  
"Bom não vá dormir muito tarde" Tidus deu alguns tapinhas amigaveis no ombro do amigo e se dirigiu para uma casa com Yuna. Wakka ficou sentado ao redor da fogueira até que todos os moradores já tivessem se retirado. 'É, ela vai demorar'ele se levantou e entrou na casa. Algumas horas depois Lulu voltou, a festa já tinha acabado fazia mais de 3 horas ela imaginava, ela respirou fundo se lembrando dos acontecimentos da noite e sorriu. Logo depois ela caminhou para a casa e entrou se deitando na cama e dormindo quase que instantaneamente. 


	4. Cap3 Bom dia

Cap.3 Bom dia

Dante acordou numa parte isolada da praia coberto por nada mais que seu sobretudo, ele tateou a areia ao seu lado e sorriu, ela não estava mais lá. Ele se levantou, procurou por sua calça e as vestiu, pegou sua camisa e vestiu seu sobre tudo. Ele começou a andar em direção ao vilarejo lembrando da noite passada, Dante sorriu quando se lembrou dela, Lulu, ela era tão macia e doce, sem contar o fato de que ela era definitivamente linda.

"Ei!Vc tá bem?" Wakka balançou a mão na frente do rosto de Dante. A voz de Wakka mandou Dante de volta realidade, ele olhou ao seu redor e percebeu que já estava no vilarejo."Vc parecia bem distante. Está tudo bem?"

"Tudo está bem, eu só estava sonhando acordado"

"Vamos até o templo, os outros estão lá"

"Claro" Os dois caminharam até o templo, entraram em silêncio, parecia que estava havendo algum tipo de celebração lá dentro.  
Quando a celebração terminou Yuna caminhou até eles."Bom dia" ela disse para Dante que respondeu com um aceno de cabeça.  
"Então, está gostando daqui Sr.Dante?"

Dante olhou para Yuna."É um lugar muito bonito e as pessoas são muito amigáveis mais eu temo que tenha que ir embora."

"Já? Mais vc está aqui não faz mais que três dias"

"É, mais isso já é tempo demais, tenho que voltar para o meu mundo."

"Bem...e vc tem alguma idéia de como voltar?"

"Na verdade não muita"

"Ei Yuna, talvez Tromell possa ajudar ele, vc sabe como esses Guados sabem de tudo" Wakka disse

"É verdade. Bem vamos para Guadosalam então, avise o capitão que eu vou chamar o Tidus e a Lulu"

"Está bem, vamos para Guadosalam então" Wakka e Dante caminharam de volta a praia para avisar o capitão e depois de algumas horas eles estavam dentro do barco sentados confortavelmente navegando para Guadosalam."Então Wakka, o que é Guadosalam?"

"É o lugar onde vivem os Guado"

Dante olhou para ele com uma expressão confusa enquanto os dois entravam no navio."E o que são os Guado?"

"Eles são os protetores do Farplane"

"Vc está fazendo isso de propósito?"

Wakka olhou para Dante."O que?"

"Em vez de acabar com as minha dúvidas vc só está me dando mais delas!"

Wakka coçou a nuca e riu."Desculpe"

"Então, o que é o Farplane?"

"É o lugar onde as pessoas mortas vão, quer dizer, elas não estão realmente lá mais os pyreflies se transformam nelas."

Dante olhou para ele."Vc tem certeza que não está fazendo isso de propósito?" Wakka riu de novo, e Dante balançou a cabeça negativamente, ou ele era muito burro ou Wakka era muito complicado, a hipótese dos dois serem muito burros também apareceu na cabeça de Dante mais ele preferiu descatar essa última. Os dois continuaram a conversa, o barco zarpou do porto de Besaid em direção a Guadosalam, Wakka continuou a contar para Dante tudo sobre o mundo de Spira, ou pelo menos tentando.  
"Então vc está dizendo que aquele cara loiro, Tidus, era um sonho?"

"É. E as Faiths decidiram transforma-lo em realidade"

"Por que?"

"Para ele ficar junto com a Yuna"

"Ah entendi" Dante desviou o olhar de Wakka e viu ela, Lulu, parada sozinha, queta, observando as ondas dançando pelo mar calmamente."E ela"  
"Quem? A Lulu? Ela era noiva do meu irmão mais novo, Chappu, mais ele morreu a muito tempo atras" Dante olhou mais uma vez para a mulher parada na proa do navio e se surpreendeu ao perceber que ela também olhava para ele, mais não era aquele tipo de olhar "eu estou me apaixonando por vc" era um olhar mais como "por mim vc estaria sendo usado como âncora". Dante desviou o olhar com medo que ela pudesse enfeitiça-lo ou alguma coisa parecida. Após algumas horas de viagem Wakka foi chamado pelo capitão para confirmar algumas coordenadas e Dante começou andar em direção a Lulu, ela olhou pra ele depois olhou de volta para o mar.

Dante olhou para ela com um sorriso leve no rosto."Teve uma boa noite de sono?"

Lulu olhou para ele."Eu já tive melhores..." Ela disse friamente erguendo uma sombrancelha. Dante não pode evitar e riu com gosto, ela era definitivamente diferente de todas as outras com quem Dante já havia dormido."Não me machuque desse jeito"  
"Então vá embora..."

Dante colocou as mãos nos bolsos e deu alguns passos em direção da mulher."Quer mesmo que eu vá?" Ela olhou pra ele pronta para responder mais as palavras pararam a caminho de sua boca quando ela olhou naqueles olhos azuis celestes, ela queria que ele fosse embora mais pq não coneguia dizer isso? O que aconteceu entre ela e Dante na noite passada foi um erro, ela sabia disso e ela se arrependia do que tinha feito mais mesmo que ela tivesse tentado impedir ela não teria conseguido, tinha sido muito forte para ela lutar contra."E então?" ele perguntou de novo diante do silêncio da mulher.

"Vc é um tanto abusado não acha?"

"É, eu estou fazendo terapia para diminuir isso" Dante disse brincando. Lulu quase sorriu mais Tidus chegou os avisando que eles tinham chegado antes que ela pudesse dar essa satisfação a Dante.

Após alguns minutos de caminhada o grupo chegou em Guadosalam e foi recebido por Tromell"Sejam bem vindos! Alta-Convocadora Yuna, eu devo dizer que é um prazer ve-la novamente!" Tromell se inclinou para frente numa espécie de reverencia."O prazer é meu de estar aqui com vcs."Yuna também se inclinou para frente retribuindo a reverencia do guado. Os dois se indireitaram e Tromell falou primeiro olhando para o grupo atras da garota."Oh mais que dia mais alegre é esse o de hoje! É uma enorme alegria te-los aqui conosco!"Tromell fez uma nova reverencia se erguendo logo em seguida.

Yuna observou a cena e viu que os olhos do guado estavam fixos em Dante."Ah sim eu quase ia me esquecendo, Tromell esse é Dante, ele chegou em Spira ha alguns dias atras."

"Sim eu sei. Maechen me contou tudo sobre vc, filho de Sparda"

"Eu aposto que sim..." Dante respondeu olhando diretamente para Tromell, como todas as pessoas daquele mundo sabiam quem ele era? Como todos conheciam seu pai e sabiam de sua história? Nem mesmo Dante sabia de todas as histórias sobre seu pai, para ser mais sincero ele não sabia nada além do que os outros lhe contavam. Mais ali, em Spira, todos o conheciam, todos sabiam quem era Sparda.

"Sim sim...bem vamos entrar, creio que a visita de vcs não foi só para matar as saudades"Tromell esboçou um sorriso no rosto guiando o grupo para o palácio que uma vez pertencera a Lord Seymour. No caminho para o palácio Dante percebeu que as pessoas cochichavam e olhavam para ele, isso estava ficando extremamente desconfortavel. Lulu que também tinha percebido as pessoas olhando e cochichando, atrasou um pouco o passo para poder falar com Dante."Vc é bem famoso por aqui não?"

Dante olhou para ela e depois para as pessoas."É parece que sim"

"Por que?"

"Eu tbm gostaria de saber..."

Ao entrarem no palacio Tromell guiou o grupo para uma espécie de sala de estar, todos se acomodaram e ficaram em silêncio, provavelmente esperando que Tromell falasse primeiro."Bem, então em que podemos ajuda-los?"

"Precisamos de ajuda para levar o Sr.Dante de volta para seu mundo" Yuna, como já era esperado falou primeiro. Tromell olhou para Dante."Quer mesmo ir embora filho de Sparda?"

"Eu não pertenço a este mundo, aqui não é o meu lugar..."

"Sim, acredito que vc tenha muito o que fazer no seu mundo não é?"

"Sim eu tenho..."

Tromell ficou alguns minutos olhando para Dante em silêncio até que enfim respirou fundo e disse."Bem acredito que saiba pq está aqui"

"Algum tempo antes de ser mandando para cá um ancião disse que um amigo antigo de meu pai precisava de ajuda, mais acho que isso seria muita coincidencia..."

"E o que são coincidencias se não peças que o destino nos prega?"

"Não acredito em destino..."

Tromell sorriu."E pq não?

"Não gosto de pensar que não controlo minha vida"

O sorriso do guado se alargou."Sim sim, seu pai tinha a mesma opinião que você. Genes muito compatíveis" Tromell repousou as mãos nos braços da cadeira."Então Dante? Vc já foi ao Templo Baaj?"

"Foi o primeiro lugar que fui"

"Muito esperto..."Ele se recostou na cadeira."Descobriu alguma coisa?"

Dante balançou a cabeça negativamente."Olha, eu só quero que vc me digo o que está acontecendo aqui."

"Sim filho de Sparda, eu vou dizer....o seu pai, ele tinha um amigo e esse precisa de ajuda agora. Ele está desaparecendo."

"E quem é esse amigo?"

Tromell encarou Dante com aqueles olhos aguados."Não consegue pensar em ninguém?" Dante ficou em silêncio, olhava para Tromell confuso. Será que era quem ele estava pensando?

O grupo olhava de Tromell para Dante e não entendia nada. Quem ia deesaparecer? Tidus passou a mão pelos cabelos, impaciente."Ei esperem! O que está acontecendo? Se vamos ajudar temos que ter alguma informação certo?!" Dante e Tromell se entreolharam e o mais velho se recostou na cadeira olhando para o garoto loiro."Perdoe minha distração. Bem...deixe-me ver...por onde devo começar..."

"Pelo começo"

"Bem, ha muito tempo atras um garoto caminhava pelas ruas escuras de um mundo distante, ele estava sozinho. Não tinha familia nem amigos. Ao caminhar algo lhe chamou a atenção, um par de olhos amarelos o observava, o garoto que nada temia caminhou até escuridão aonde se escondiam os olhos que o observavam, ao se aproximar ele viu que os olhos eram parte de um ser enorme,  
um gigante que lhe lembrava muito um dragão. O dragão se ergueu e abriu as asas mostrando ao garoto toda a sua majestade mas ele estava ferido, um talho enorme foi aberto em uma das suas patas. Por meses o garoto cuidou e alimentou o gigante e por fim o titan se curou. Depois disso os dois se tornaram amigos, a lealdade do monstro era do garoto. O garoto era Sparda e o titan era Bahamut."

O grupo inteiro, mais principalmente Dante ficavam pendurados em cada palavra que Tromell dizia, Yuna foi a única que conseguiu expor uma dúvida."Co-como Bahamut foi parar lá?"

"Ah ótima pergunta Srta.Yuna. Bem, Bahamut ao usar seu Mega Flare contra um inimigo abriu acidentalmente um portal e foi sugado para dentro dele."

"E como ele conseguiu voltar?"

"Com a ajuda de Sparda, Bahamut voltou e trouxe seu mais novo amigo com ele. Mais Sparda tinha que voltar, assim como seu filho ele também não pertencia a este mundo, a separação dos dois amigos foi no mínimo triste mais Sparda prometeu que voltaria. Por séculos Bahamut esperou por seu amigo até que um dia Sparda descobriu um jeito de voltar, Sparda descobriu que se ele tentasse entrar em Spira pelas ruínas do Templo Baaj ele teria mais chances de conseguir e conseguiu, trazendo consigo seu filho, Dante, que na época não devia ter mais que 1 ano" Nesse ponto Dante já estava completamente hipnotizado pelas palavras de Tromell, já tinha escutado a história de Bahamut e de seu pai, sabia que ele tinham sido amigos, mais isso era só o que sabia.

"E depois?" Dante disse com a voz profunda e com o olhar vidrado em Tromell."Deixe-me ver...ah sim. Mais uma vez Sparda teve que partir, e dessa vez a separação foi ainda mais dolorosa. Bahamut perguntou ao amigo se ele voltaria de novo para visita-lo mais dessa vez Sparda não lhe prometeu nada e nem exibiu o sorriso que sempre mostrava em seu rosto, o dragão hesitou e com um pouco de incerteza perguntou de novo se ele voltaria para visita-lo e Sparda apenas ficou olhando para o amigo.

FLASHBACK  
Sparda estava parado segurando o filho que dormia pacificamente nos braços do pai. Ele estava sério, quase deprimido. Bahamut estava perguntando se ele voltaria para visita-lo, Sparda ergueu o braço tocando o focinho do amigo com a mão."Vou guardar seu lugar, mais não vá me visitar tão cedo"

Bahamut olhou para o amigo ficando meio confuso."Sparda do que vc está falando?"

Sparda ignorou a pergunta do dragão e continuou."Tenho certeza que vc e Dante vão se dar muito bem, ele vai tomar conta de você, nós dois sabemos que vc precisa de alguém pra cuidar de vc"Ele sorriu leve e tristemente.

Bahamut ficou em silêncio, começava a entender do que Sparda estava falando.

"Cuide dele por favor Bahamut" Sparda olhou para Bahamut."Vou sentir sua falta, vc foi um bom amigo Bahamut"  
Ele atravessou o portal deixando o dragão sozinho no templo"  
FIM DO FLASHBACK

Tromell se endireitou na cadeira."Sparda sabia que ia morrer e por isso foi até Bahamut aquele dia com Dante nos braços"

"Eu...não sabia" Dante disse olhando para o chão tentando absorver tudo o que tinha acabado de escutar.

"Existem muitas coisas sobre seu pai que vc não sabe Dante. Agora filho de Sparda, vc entende o que veio fazer aqui?"

"Eu tenho que encontrar Bahamut"

Yuna olhou pra os dois e começou a falar meio incerta."Mais...Bahamut....ele...morreu...junto com o Sin. Eu fui até Bevelle,  
eu entrei na Câmara da Faith dele, e eu não vi nada lá"

Tromell olhou para garota e sorriu levemente."Isso é pq ele não está em Bevelle minha querida"

"Não?"

"Não. Ele ainda está esperando por Sparda no mesmo lugar, sem nunca descansar".O guado se levantou e caminhou até a porta.  
"Bem, por enquanto eu sugiro que vcs passem a noite aqui, amanhã iremos ao encontro de Bahamut, mais agora descansem. Vou mandar prepararem seus quartos." Ele atravessou a porta deixando o grupo sozinho na sala.

A noite chegou e os moradores de Guadosalam preparam uma festa para os convidados, todos estavam lá exceto Dante. Lulu estava caminhando pelo local junto com Wakka quando viu Dante subindo as escadas que levavam até o Farplane. Ela ficou curiosa em saber o que ele estava indo fazer lá."Ei Lu olha só aquilo!" Wakka apontava animado para um garoto que ficava desaparecendo e aparecendo nas cabeças dos outros.

"Ah sim...muito interessante. Ah eu já venho, vou falar com Tromell."

"Tá, mais não demore"

Lulu se afastou deixando um Wakka ainda muito animado assistindo o garoto fazer mágicas era incrivel como ele ainda parecia uma criança. Ela subiu as escadas ainda a tempo de ver Dante cruzando o portal, ele estava sozinho. Ela o seguiu cruzando o portal logo em seguida. Quando chegou ao Farplane ela pode ve-lo parado em uma das extremidades fitando o vazio. Ela se aproximou meio incerta, meio insegura não sabia se deveria ou não estar ali.

"Não gosta de festas?" Ele perguntou sem se virar, sem nem ao menos se mexer.

"Como vc sabe?" Ela ficou parada a alguns centímetros de distancia de Dante.

"Porque vc está aqui e não lá" Ele se virou com um sorriso no rosto. Lulu sorriu suavemente."Faz sentido" Ela se aproximou ficando ao lado dele.

"Então...este é o Farplane? Onde nós podemos ver os mortos?"Dante perguntou colocando as mãos nos bolsos, Lulu afirmou com a cabeça."É um lugar...interessante" Ele disse observando paisagem. Lulu olhou para ele."O que vc está procurando?"

Dante respirou fundo olhando para o vazio."Eu...não sei, gostaria de saber mais não sei" Depois de completar a frase a imagem de um homem muito bonito, de cabelos escuros e olhos azuis como os de Dante apareceu na frente deles. Lulu olhou para o homem."É seu pai"  
Dante fitou o homem por alguns instantes."Não sei...nunca vi meu pai"

A mulher de cabelos negros olhou para ele e por alguns instantes aquele homem alto, forte e destimido não lhe pareceu nada mais do que um garoto, um garoto que não sabia o que fazer e que estava assustando e confuso. Ela não pode sentir nada mais do que pena e uma súbita simpatia por ele."Bem...vc estava pensando nele?" Dante emitiu um som que Lulu julgou ser um sim."Então é ele, aqui no Farplane vc só precisa pensar na pessoa e ela vai aparecer na sua frente."

"Então esse é o grande Sparda huh?"Dante olhou para o homem assim como Lulu, depois de alguns minutos de silêncio Lulu falou sem tirar os olhos da imagem de Sparda."Vc tem os olhos dele..." Então também sem tirar os olhos da imagem do pai Dante respondeu."Vc acha?" Lulu balançou positivamente a cabeça."Genes compatíveis..." Ela disse imitando a frase de Tromell, Dante sorriu. Era estranho estar ali com ele, desde que ele tinha chegado a ilha Lulu nunca confiou muito nele, sim ela tinha cuidado dele quando ele estava ferido mais qualquer um teria feito o mesmo, e sim ela também tinha dormido com ele mais isso tinha sido um erro, um impulso que ela nunca mais teria novamente mais mesmo assim,  
mesmo sendo estranho, mesmo tudo que ela tinha feito até agora parecendo errado ficar ali conversando com ele era a única coisa que parecia certa naquele momento. 


End file.
